


Accidental encounters

by KinkdorableAss



Series: Angstober/Flufftober Mashup [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Movie!Hiccup meets Book!Hiccup, No spoilers thought, Not big, Post-How To Train Your Dragon (2010), Riders of Berk, Vague references to the Books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: Hiccup finds somebody in the beach, somebody with three dragons.





	Accidental encounters

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.
> 
> Angstober Prompt 7: Accidents/Mistakes  
Flufftober Prompt 7: Introduction

Hiccup couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing.

There was a teenager, around fourteen or fifteen like him, knock out in the beach. The guy has a one-piece suit black; the cloth looks like scales that reflect the morning sun, a belt with a sword in his hip, the guy has some of a black helmet off of his head. He had red hair, close to his shoulders like Hiccup’s, though his face is not remarkable with some freckles, he has a purple S in his forehead.

This wasn’t the surprising part, though quite weird for sure.

There were three dragons with him. One black thought close to Toothless size that was the only thing they have in common, this dragon has a long neck, was skinny and has scars on his ankles, a single horn in his nose.

The other two were tiny. A green one with red membranes on his skin, two antennas sticking out of his head, and a cross scar on his chest. The second one was brown, two horns in his head, an fangs who were as long as Hiccup’s finger.

The heir of Berk is speechless.

They should be the boy, it was the only explanation, how thought? He thought they were the only ones who had dragons! Maybe there is more?

He examines closely, the black dragon has a saddle, just like Toothless. He is a dragon rider, like him.

Just in time, the boy starts coughing; Hiccup crouches and tries to make him sit, noticing the teenager is bleeding from his forehead on the left side, and his groaning to probably the pain. The blue-eyes guy blinks, and then looks at the brunet.

“Ah!” He almost jumps of his position; though he didn’t go too far. He has both hands in the sand, looking at Hiccup “Who are you?”

“Um, hi! My name is Hiccup” he presents himself, awkwardly “Are you a dragon rider?”

“What?” He moves a finger thought his ear, getting sound sand out “You are Hiccup? That is my name too, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third”

“That…that is a really long name”

“Yeah, it’s a long story” he shrugs, getting up and looking around, walking a couple of steps “You had heard anything from Furious here?”

“Who?”

Horrendous is still, very still, he turns around to face Hiccup again “You…You haven’t heard of him?”

“No? Who is this guy?”

He is perplexed; then he looks at Toothless, who is sitting beside Hiccup and watching this conversation. Then, Horrendous makes some sounds, growls like trying to imitate a dragon; Hiccup is starting to question how bad is that wound in his head when surprisingly, Toothless replies, with his own set of grunts of course.

Horrendous is speechless “you really haven’t heard of him…”

“Wait a minute” Hiccup interrupts, his time to standing up “You can talk with dragons?!”

“Um, yeah?” He shrugs again, more uncomfortable thought “Something I picked up growing up”

“You pick up dragon language as a skill!?”

“Yes?”

Hiccup stood there without words, imagining all the possibilities. Ohhh he has so many questions! And there would be more once he says this to Fishlegs!

“Oh you need to come up with me! The others will not believe this!” Quickly, Hiccup takes his wrist and starts going running towards the village, as much as you can being scrawny as him and digging your ankles in the sand.

“Wait! No!” Horrendous promptly stops, putting a hand on Hiccup’s arm to set him free. Hiccup looks at him, curiously “Listen, I need to go, before Furious comes here”

“Why? Look is alright! We have dragons own our side too, as soon as they saw us, he and his float will go away!”

The redhead have a grim face, and puts pressure on Hiccup’s arm for a moment “You really, really don’t know what you are saying”

The brunet didn’t understand, yet something on his voice was off; everything in his body language was talking about defeat and fear, whatever this guy was, it was bad news. He lets him go, shoulders dropping “Okay”

“Thanks, if it's not too much to ask, could you give me a map? I don’t know where I am”

“Eh, sure”

“Also! Don’t tell anyone I’m here”

“Why?”

“Believe me, is for the best, I’m already endangering you by being him, let’s not make it worse”

Hiccup keeps looking at him, suspicious. A teenager like him drops out of nowhere with three dragons, starts talking with Toothless, freaks out with somebody, and then he doesn’t want to tell anybody? Part of him thought it may be a trap, but which trap? He was asking for a map, nothing really valuable, didn’t ask him to follow him to an unknown place or anything.

Plus, Toothless was really steady in his place; if he was bad news, he will be growling him at this point. He will trust him.

He goes back to Berk.

* * *

It doesn’t take longer than an hour to come back with what he asked; Horrendous puts the map on the ground with the brown dragon (now awake) in his shoulder, and soon they start talking in those grunts from earlier, looking at Toothless suspiciously like he will say something.

This was weird.

Hiccup sits down, playing with the sand in his fingers because he doesn’t have anything else to do.

“Well” The guy starts rolling the map like it was before, he gives to Hiccup “I’m really, really went farther than I thought, if it wasn’t for Wodensfang I will be completely lost”

“That is good or bad?”

“Both?” He looks puzzled “I need to go the Amber-Slavelands, but I took a detour fleeing from Furious, getting this far was an accident, but I think I lost him…or so I hope”

“Why this guy is so obsessed to find you anyways?”

“It’s a long story”

Of course.

“Could you tell me? It’s not like you have anywhere to go”

Horrendous look to the black dragon, still knock out “I guess you deserve that, especially if Furious come, but please, promise to not say anything until is necessary”

“I promise”

He started to narrate from the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is the ending; look Hiccup's story in the books is so fucking long narrate that would be impossible, specially since this is only a one shot.  
I'm tired, it has been a long day and I really didn't have any clue what to do with these prompts, what can I say.  
Also maybe is just me, but this really doesn't look like I wrote it? I think because there is so little focus on the feelings going on, is odd for me; I hope is not as boring and dull as I feel it is.  
Well, bye.


End file.
